Western Sun Horse Herd
About the Western Sun Horse Herd The Western Sun Horse herd is a herd of horses that reside in the Mystic Valley. It was founded by its first king, Cornelius. There are currently many horses living in the herd, the best known being King Kai, Black Mist, Phoebe, Rebecco, and Snowy Peak. History and the Story of Cornelius . Many years ago, Cornelius and his herd lived under the tyranny of the Man. The Man and his minions were terrible creatures and would often take their anger and hatred out on the horses who lived in a wooden prison. The minions would withhold food until the horses starved. They would also chain them up, spit on them, and flog them until they couldn't breathe. Worst of all, the Man and his followers would climb onto the horses' backs and force them to run, cutting them with cruel snake-sticks all the way. Cornelius soon tired of this horrid life, so he decided to make a plan to rebel against his captors and leave the land to look for a better home. He and the other horses conspired all night long and came up with a plan to attack the humans at dawn, when the Man and his lackeys usually arrived to torment them. After attacking and killing the humans, Cornelius then led his friends away from the barren land and into the woods. For weeks they traveled, searching desperately for a new home. Sadly, some of the horses didn't survive. However, the other horses grew stronger and they pressed on. Finally, they came to a series of tunnels in the Blue Mountains. Upon travelling through them, they found a lush, beautiful paradise that had everything they needed. It was decided that they would live there and that they would form a herd. Naturally, they selected Cornelius to be their leader since he was the biggest and strongest, and since he had delivered them from the evil Men. Since the sun was setting in the West at the time of their arrival, Cornelius named the herd the Western Sun Horse Herd, and it still carries that name today. Unlike most other herds where stallions fight for the throne, only the descendants of Cornelius could rule the herd. Modern Inhabitants Many horses reside in the Western Sun Horse Herd as some may know. Here is a list of its inhabitants. Stallions/Geldings King Kai Nigel Nightstrike Rebecco Swift Arrow Ziggy Zack Angus Samson Autumn Leaf (Leafy) Sunbeam Dusk Fortune Chaser Mares Black Mist Cookie Trixie Olivia Blaze Lacey Gray Lucy Ponies (All) Shannon Riley Moonstar Catta Susanna Pecos Ella Bella Foals (Colts, Fillies, Ponies, Horses, Mini Horses) Buddy Sunny Twilight Sky Flower Bella Ella Nikki Robin Mini Horses (All) Moon Blossom Wesley Sky Flower Gibson Flame Location The Western Sun Horse Herd is located in the heart of the Mystic Valley. The herd resides in a lush, green-grassed, circular valley surrounded by blue snow-capped cliffs with tunnels. The outer territory consists of the Timberheart Woods to the Western half and the Winterlands to the Eastern half. Trivia * The founder of the herd, King Cornelius, named it after the sunset. * In the beginning, the herd's number of horses was 48. * Originally Izzy was going to name it the Snowy Peak Horse Herd, but that idea was scratched because there was a horse named Snowy Peak already.